Seven Things That Didn't Happen to Team 7
by Diva-esque
Summary: These things didn't happen to Team 7, but one should have.


**Seven Things That Didn't Happen to Team 7**  
A series of Seven Naruto Drabbles  
By aishuu  
Disclaimer: Kishimoto  
Note: AU, funny to serious drabbles included  


* * *

1. 

After Asuma and Kurenai nominate their teams for the chuunin tests, Kakashi opens his mouth to speak. His team is strong, and he is confident that they will outperform any of the other genin. 

Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, Kakashi takes note of Gai, full of pride in his team. He didn't nominate his team last year, and Kakashi wondered if he'd just been afraid they couldn't cut it. Now, as a team leader himself, he realizes that Gai had been wiser than most in allowing his team an extra year to grow. 

So Kakashi stays quiet. 

2. 

Haruno Sakura was the prettiest girl in the village which meant that boys were always fighting over her. She'd hoped it'd change when she was placed on a team. 

"Why would she want to go to ramen with you?" Sasuke asked lifting an eyebrow as he glared at Naruto. 

"It's better than doing more training," Naruto yelled back waving a fist in Sasuke's face. "Great idea, win her heart by kicking the crap out of her! Girls like being treated right!" 

She wondered what it'd be like to be on a team with friends instead of would-be suitors. 

3. 

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't imagine a worse hell. When they assigned teams, some bright wit had decided that placing Ino and Sakura together was a wonderful idea. 

Sasuke wondered sometimes what he did to piss the gods off so badly. It wasn't enough his brother had gone crazy and killed everyone. Now he had to deal with them. They were always screaming his name, fighting over his attention as they insulted each other. The one good thing was his concealment skills had improved drastically. Hiding for days at a time had that effect. 

He just wished Kakashi-sensei would stop snickering. 

4. 

Sakura placed the flowers on the grave. 

She had been selfish, sending the boy who loved her after the boy she loved. She hadn't given a thought to Naruto's safety, not as long as the chance remained she could have Sasuke back. She should've known he would never go back on his word, not even at the cost of his life. Now both of her teammates were gone, and she was alone. 

Sakura made a promise to his ghost, vowing that she would stop the cycle. She would do what no one else had thought of: she would let go. 

5. 

Their instructor was late, and the members of the new Team 7 were not getting along. Naruto was showing off, rigging the door with an eraser. Sakura was blushing as she looked at Sasuke with starry eyes, and Sasuke was staring at the ceiling, wondering if there was some way he could change teams. 

The door exploded inwards, right off its hinges. Amazingly, the eraser didn't even move as the jounin appeared. "Helllllooooo, my little brats! I'm Miturashi Anko, and I'll be your team leader!" the woman announced, grinning in a terrifying fashion. She paused, then continued. "Welcome to hell." 

6. 

Uchiha Sasuke was talented but not on the same level of his brother, Itachi. There was talk that Sandaime was preparing to name Itachi Godaime. Sasuke was happy for his brother but often felt lost in the shuffle. He may have been the top student in his class but he was still the second son. 

Maybe that was why he approached the blond in a fit of rebellion. He'd noticed no one ever wanted their kids to talk to him so Sasuke was detemined to be the first. 

"Hi, you're Naruto, right? I'm Sasuke. Do you want to be friends?" 

7. 

Haruno Sakura was thirteen the last time she saw Naruto. He gave his word to bring Sasuke back. 

At twenty-three, she watched Ino and Shikamaru fall in love, and wistfully dreamt of black eyes regarding her tenderly. At thirty-three, she fought loud and long with Tsunade when Godaime wanted to name her Rokudaime. That was to be Naruto's title, but Sakura agreed to become Hokage, knowing that she would pass the title on when he returned. After she reached forty-three, she often looked east, waiting. 

They would come back. If she couldn't believe in that, there was nothing to believe. 


End file.
